1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus including a microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses display images on screens, and typically television sets or monitors are equivalents.
The display apparatuses include display modules which display images, and covers which form outer exteriors of the display modules. Among the display apparatuses, there also are display apparatuses which include image cameras and/or microphones to provide various multimedia environments.
Recently, the display apparatuses having curved surfaces and various designs for user's tastes have been formed. In addition, as communication technology develops, the multimedia functions of the display apparatuses have become more important and user demand for clear and vivid sound transmission has been increased.